Marcas en la Arena
by Shine Over Babylon
Summary: Era ya la tercera vez. Seguia convencido de que Kanda Yuu estaba oculto de cualquier criatura, bajo los escombros de la antigua ciudad de Martel, y se hayaba convencido de que si no lo llevaba consigo, su plan fracasaria inevitablemente. CrossxKanda


_Disclaimer: -Man no me pertenece, y aunque así fuera, no podría hacerlo mas gay de lo que ya es. _

**Marcas en la Arena.**

Vaya lugar oscuro y alejado de la mano de Dios. No hubiera preferido llegar de noche, aunque con ello hubiera evitado las ventiscas de arena que empolvaron sus ropas y su cabello. Era ya la tercera vez que iba. Seguía convencido de que Kanda Yuu estaba ahí, oculto de cualquier criatura, bajo los escombros de la antigua ciudad de Martel. Que se lo decía, no estaba muy seguro. Había tenido la oportunidad de ver las grabaciones de Timcanpy antes de dejar la Orden, sabiendo que Kanda y Allen habían tenido una misión en aquel lugar. De ahí en más, lo llamo corazonada. No tenía pruebas ni indicios de su presencia; era mera intuición, aunque cada vez que volvió al hostal y se sacudía la arena de dentro de los zapatos y otras zonas aun más íntimas juraba que no valía la pena.

"¡Volveré y volveré y volveré hasta que salgas!" grito. "¡Así que ahórranos problemas y da la cara, Kanda Yuu!" Antes se limitaba a llamarlo por su nombre o palabras groseras para que lo enfrentara. Ahora, estaba tan fastidiado de sentir que estaba ahí y no verle, que canalizo su disgusto en ello.

Encendió un cigarrillo, el click del encendedor resonando entre los muros caídos, y camino despacio, escuchando con atención. Nada. Solo el eco de sus pasos y el imperceptible pero existente crujir el papel y el tabaco consumidos por el fuego. Vagando, alcanzo el centro de la ciudad, aquel corazón con un enorme agujero por el cual se filtraba la insoportable luz del sol desértico. No era la primera vez que estaba ahí. Permaneció de pie en la sombra, soltando nubes de humo como una chimenea, y entonces escucho el crujir de las pequeñas rocas y la arena tras de si.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Quien le había enseñado algo así? A reptar sigiloso como una serpiente entre las rocas.

Kanda Yuu posiciono la daga en su garganta, le halo el cabello con violencia, y le siseo al oído,

"Lárgate y jamás regreses. No pienso volver. ¡No quiero volver! ¡Y si lo hago, será solo para matarlos a todos!"

Sintió el aliento caliente y con olor a sal en su rostro, el cuerpo ajeno y firme tensándose contra el suyo, la apasionada brusquedad de la captura y el sentimiento de ser una presa. Todo aquello le causaba un excitado escalofrío en la columna. Mas no estaba nervioso, mucho menos preocupado.

Recordaba al hombre distante y temperamental que se paseaba sigiloso por los pasillos de la Orden, el que veía en la distancia. Siempre supo que era un volcán esperando explotar.

Permaneció quieto y callado en aquel abrazo, con el cigarrillo consumiéndose lentamente entre sus dedos.

"No me han enviado ellos" repuso con tranquilidad. "He venido por mi propia cuenta."

Kanda refunfuño, poco convencido.

"¿Por lo menos eres Cross Marian? ¡Cross Marian esta muerto!" El otro no pudo sino soltar una carcajada.

"Lo mismo creen ellos de ti. ¿No es eso una ventaja?"

Se hizo el silencio. Casi podía sentir el palpitar impaciente del muchacho en su espalda.

"Solo escúchame un momento" pidió con calma.

"¡Lárgate de aquí!" y Cross, aprovechándose de ese mínimo momento en que la furia lo debilitaba, tomo el brazo con la daga en un giro rápido y lo derrumbo con una patada en las piernas, cayendo sobre el mientras se esforzaba por escapar. Luego de intensos minutos de lucha y resistencia, el arma fue lanzada a metros de ellos, y Kanda yacía bocabajo, inmovilizado por el peso del cuerpo de General sobre el suyo.

"Te gusta de la manera difícil, huh" y por mas que el exorcista forcejeaba, no lograba tumbarlo de su posición. "Veras, Kanda Yuu, tu y yo somos parecidos. Somos exiliados. Fallas del sistema de Central. Fracasos colosales, si quieres verlo así."

"No participare en lo que sea que estés planeando" gruño el japonés entre dientes.

"Lo harás, o todo por lo que haz pasado habrá sido en vano, y eso seria una verdadera lastima" el General busco el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, solo para encontrarlo liberando sus ultimas nubecillas de humo entre la arena.

"Que sabes tu" bufo el otro.

"No somos tan diferentes. Yo también fui usado, ¿sabes? Tenia mas o menos tu edad..."

"Y el viejo empieza su cuento" interrumpió. En respuesta, su rostro fue bruscamente hundido en la arena.

"Al grano entonces. Estoy formando un grupo de Vigilantes. Observar a la Orden y los Noe, y ver que podemos sacar de ello. Igualmente..." pauso, como queriendo darle mas importancia, "podrías ayudar a los amigos que abandonaste allá."

"Esos idiotas no son amigos míos." Cross resoplo burlonamente.

"Lo que sea. No creo que tengas mucho que hacer aquí, de todas formas. Y por lo visto, vida te queda bastante." Tomo un mechón del cabello de Kanda a lo cual este respondió agitando la cabeza y jalándolo bruscamente de vuelta al suelo.

"Pierdes tu tiempo. Ya no soy compatible, ya no sirvo de nada."

"Claro que eres compatible. No se de donde sacas tal estupidez. Tú _naciste_ compatible. Y serias de mucha ayuda."

En un esfuerzo repentino y sobrehumano, Kanda giro sobre si, arrojándolo de bruces a la arena. Cross cayó bruscamente y lo maldijo por ensuciar sus ropas aun más.

"¡No me iré sin ti, muchacho!" Alargo la mano para halarlo hacia si, pero Kanda ya se había arrastrado lo suficientemente lejos de el.

"¡Pues buena suerte viviendo en medio de la nada!" sentencio, y poniéndose de pie desapareció entre las sombras de los muros.

* * *

Por cuatro días cumplió fielmente su palabra. Merodeaba la ciudad, dejando huellas y marcas, aromas de su presencia por todos lados. El olor a colonia costosa aun se desprendía de su ropa, mezclado con el de tabaco.

Su lugar favorito era el corazón sin techo de la ciudad. Desde su común escondite, Kanda lo escuchaba vivir ahí, cambiando las páginas de un libro, garabateando en su libreta, o a veces, simplemente, tarareando una canción que hacia eco en las desoladas paredes y las rocas. Lavaba su camisa todos los días en el pequeño arroyo que caía desde el borde de lo que quedaba del techo, y la ponía a secar al sol. El mismo se refrescaba bajo esa fuente hasta tres veces al día; ni siquiera en el aislamiento le fue posible dejar sus buenas costumbres.

Al menos, con el ahí, Kanda tenia otra ocupación que no incluyese el masoquismo emocional de contemplar la nada y el pasado.

La segunda noche, cuando Kanda, fastidiado por sus leves ronquidos, se aproximo a el para voltearlo de un puntapié, Cross lo interpreto como un intento de asesinato; comenzaron a insultarse de inmediato, y duraron casi toda la noche. Como un dato curioso, parecían encontrar valida cualquier excusa para comenzar una discusión sin sentido: "Cross, ¡¿porque carajo sigues aquí?", "¡Cross, ponte los malditos pantalones y quita la mano de ahí!" y el típico, "¡Intento tomar un baño y tu mirada me pone de nervios! ¡Lárgate, Cross!"

Probablemente aquellas ruinas no habían tenido tanta vida en siglos.

Sin embargo, en el quinto día, reino un silencio sepulcral, y Kanda nuevamente recordó lo que es sentirse terriblemente solo. No es que no se lo hubiera esperado desde el principio, es solo que había olvidado que sucedería tarde o temprano. Camino por los alrededores, convenciéndose a si mismo de que no lo estaba buscando. Después de un par de horas, grito casi indiferente,

"¿Así que ya te rendiste? ¡Cobarde! ¡Perdedor! ¡Perro callejero!"

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el eco de su propia voz en el vacío de su ausencia. Apretó los puños y, como un niño haciendo una rabieta, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre una piedra. Le resulto inevitable pensar de nuevo en aquellas cosas que le impedían dejar aquel lugar. Mas no pensaba en Alma, ni en la Orden o Allen Walker, sino en lo que Cross le había dicho. Ahora parecía mas cierto que al principio, en el fondo de aquel pozo de soledad y arrepentimiento. Era como si de verdad estuviera muerto.

"Pero ese idiota ya se fue, y si la Orden no lo encontró, menos podré hacerlo yo" pensó, y e sintió inesperadamente desesperado, como si un par de puños le retorcieran las entrañas. Y así, siguió pensando sin remedo, debatiéndose entre una serie de decisiones difíciles y posibilidades horrendas, hasta que la noche empezó a caer sin que se diera cuenta.

"Veo que me extrañaste."

Se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz familiar a sus espaldas, dándose media vuelta y encontrando al General, de pie y con un par de bultos envueltos en papel en sus manos.

"Sabia que esta paz no podía durar" espeto.

"Claro" replico Cross con sarcasmo, y se sentó a su lado. Desenvolvió un paquete y saco varios trozos de pan, un poco aplastados pero recientes, y los dejo frente a ambos esperando que tomara uno. Al ver que aquello no sucedería, se lo ofreció extendiendo el brazo.

"Yo no necesito comer."

"Necesitar y querer son cosas diferentes. Igual sientes la inanición devorando tu propio cuerpo, ¿no?"

Así, Kanda probó su primer bocado en semanas. Pan bueno y fruta fresca, comiéndolos en el entusiasmo salvaje que siempre había criticado en Allen.

"Moyashi, ¿que estas haciendo ahora? Eso, suponiendo que no te moriste" pensó, y al instante trato de sacudir la idea de su mente. Si el Conde no lo había asesinado, la Orden se encargaría. Después de todo, era un Noe, y además le había ayudado a el y a los Terceros a escapar. Si era ejecutado, seria en parte culpa del mismo Kanda.

"¿Haz decidido algo?" soltó por fin el General. En respuesta recibió solo un gruñido, pero fue suficiente. Cross se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa. "Nos vamos mañana temprano. Lávate y péinate, no dejare que me vean con un salvaje" y sin otra palabra, se perdió entre los rincones de la ciudad. Pasaron aun algunos minutos antes de que Kanda supiera como reaccionar. Que se le iba a hacer. De cualquier forma, Cross Marian no lo dejaría en paz hasta que accediera. No pudo evitar sonreír con ironía.

"Que hombre tan insoportable."

* * *

Yaoi? Yaoi. Yaoi! Yaoi? Yaoi? YAOI? Llevo rato preguntándomelo. No es que me canse de escribirlo, pero, la cantidad con la que lo hago no será síntoma de alguna enfermedad crónica o algo?

Comentando un poco mas sobre la historia, es solo mi versión de como quisiera que sucedieran las cosas. Mi sentido de fangirl aclama por interacción CrossxKanda con desesperación.

Sobre el yaoi, lo tendré en cuenta para capítulos siguientes. Igual un poco nunca mato a nadie, o si? ;D


End file.
